Brothers are such a Pain
by ShadowCatOfTheNight
Summary: My parents go on vacation and leave me and my 4 brothers with the Titans. But what harm could we cause? Enough to drive them insane! Read as my brothers cause total chause. Will the teen titans survive? Or be driven insane?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My parents go on a vacation for 1week. So, who better to stay with than the

Teen Titans? My brothers end up creating total chaos. But, they were employed to create

destruction. But, who employed them? And, why? Read and learn how the Teen Titans

attempt to control 5 little and big monsters. Note: The names are fictional; they're not our real names, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Sure. Oh no problem at all. I'm sure they will be no problem at all. Okay.

Tomorrow at 8:30 a.m. Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Who was that on the phone Robin?"

"Just some couple who wanted us to watch their kids for a week Star."

"Oh. Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why did they need us and not a regular person to watch their kids?"

"I didn't think to ask."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day:

"Okay teem," Robin announced, "tomorrow at 8:30 A.M., 5 kids are coming over and

We are going to watch them for a week."

"Robin," said an annoyed Raven "Why are we going to watch five little kids?" h

"They're old friends of my parents." Robin replied

"Where," Star asked, "are they going to stay?"

"I think we have enough guest rooms. Anyways teem, let's get their rooms ready."

The next day, 8:28 a.m.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat !"

"Tofu!"

"Will you to idiots just shut the hell up!" Raven said, disturbed from her reading. "You can make meat Cyborg and Beast Boy, you can make tofu. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

'Knock knock' (A/N: Lame. I know)

"I'll get it, it's probably them." Robin says as he walks to the door.

"Hello, Robin? Is it? We're here to drop of our kids." My mom said.

"We're sure you'll take good care of them." Said my dad, holding a 1 year old.

"I'm sure you're all eager to meet them. Kids, come here!" My mom said.

A chorus of "Coming mom!" could be heard.

"Now, our oldest, and the only girl, is Brianna. The one with her nose in the book." Said my mom.

"Hi." I said quickly turning the page."

"And this is, Luc, Nick, Joel and Sam." My mom said, pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Bye!" They both said quickly and rushed 2 the car and sped of as fast as they could.

The Teen Titans looked them over, not knowing what they were in for.

Well, I know it's short but, it's only the first chapter, they will get longer. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: "Did u guys like the last chapter?"

Jerry: "even if only 1 person reviewed" He muttered

Me: "your right, maybe if I threaten them …….."goes of thinking of possibilities 2 get u ppl 2 review.

Jerry: Well, since she's not here at the moment." Looks away nervously, "I'll do it! We do not own TT. But she does own her and her brothers."

"Ummmm. Ok then. How old are you kids again?" Robin said

"I'm 13," Brianna said, still not looking up from her book. "Luc is 9, Nick is 7, Joel is 4, and Sam is 1."

"That's cool," Robin said, "I'm Robin, that's Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire" Robin said pointing to them when he said their name.

"I welcome you to our home new friends!" Starfire said

"How ya'll doing?" Cy said

"Hi." Said Raven monotonously (A/N that's a mouthful)

"Sup?" BB said (A/N I'm lazy so I'm calling beast boy BB.)

"Ummmmm, hi, good hi, and ummm, the ceiling?" Brianna said as if she were wierded out.

"Do any of you guys want to play some B-ball later?" Luc asked

"Sure little man!" Cy said ruffling Luc's hair.

"Why don't you guys go unpack now?" Robin said

"Sure! As soon as you tell us where our rooms are." Brianna said

"Sure! Raven, go show Brianna to her room. Beast Boy, go show Joel to his room, Cyborg, go show Luc to his room, Star, you take Sam to his room, and I'll take Nick to his room." He said. Then everyone exited and took us to our rooms to unpack.

Later that evening

"My plan is going perfectly; the Titans don't suspect a thing. But when they least expect it, WHAM!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHcough

After we had unpacked

Raven and Brianna were sitting at the coffee table reading books. Cyborg and Luc were at the roof playing basketball. Joel and BB were telling jokes. Star was playing with Sam, and Nick was talking to Robin about fighting techniques.

"And that's how I beat Brianna!" Nick told Robin

"Actually, you ran away crying like a baby when I kicked your butt. Literally." Brianna said.

"Well, maybe you might have won, but I did not go running away crying like a baby!" Nick argued.

"Oh yes you did!" I argued back

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't! Luc, back me up on this, I didn't run away crying like a baby did I!"

"Uh, sorry Nick, but you did run away crying like a baby" Luc said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Nick said, and then ran at Luc, attempting to hurt him for siding with Brianna. Luc dodged and attempted punched him. Unfortunately for Luc, this got Nick mad, which isn't a good thing. Soon, Nick was chasing Luc all over the room. Nick was boiling mad, his face was as red as, as, as, a tomato! As they approached the wall, which Nick didn't see, Luc made a sharp turn as he was about to hit the wall, unfortunately, (A/N not!) Nick wasn't able to turn as fast, so, he rammed into the wall, knocked out cold.

"Hehehe, um, whoops?" Luc said, laughing nervously. As the other titans ran over to help Nick, Robin came over to Brianna and asked if things at her house were always this chaotic.

"No," Brianna replied, "usually it's worse." Cue anime sweat drop.

Later…………

"Okay, this goes here, let's do that, no, that's all wrong! Now we just tweak it a bit and, there, all done!" An unknown voice said. "When Raven washes her hair tonight, she will be in for a BIG surprise! Muahahahahahahaha!"

Raven turned the faucet on the shower and undresses while she waits for the shower to heat up. The warm water hit her cold skin, warming her up perfectly. She put her head under the water, getting her hair wet. She reached for the shampoo and washed her hair. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. When she stepped out, she transported herself to her room. Then she dried off and got dressed, she stepped in front of the mirror and grabbed her hairbrush. As she brushed her hair, she closed her eyes and hummed a soft tune. When she opened her eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The other titans, plus me and my brothers, ran to Raven's room haring her scream and hoping she was okay. When we got there, Cyborg opened her door with the override access code. The titans toppled over laughing when they say what was wrong.

"Raven! Hahaha, your hair!" Beast Boy said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Pink! Hahahahahah! It's pink! HAHAHAHAH!" Cyborg said while rolling on the floor, clutching his sides. Robin and Starfire, who had given Sam to Luc to hold when she heard the scream, were just standing there, mouths agape and eyes as big as bowling balls. To surprised to speak. No one noticed that my brothers and I had disappeared.

"If you to don't stop laughing, I will send you to another dimension!" Raven said angrily. The two idiots quickly shut their pie holes.

"Who did this?" Raven said, gritting her teeth. The rest of the titans were huddled in a corner, scared out of their minds. I mean, who wouldn't be when a 4 red eyed girl with dark energy crackling around her approaching towards you who is very pissed off. And trust me; a pissed off Raven is no day at the beach.

"It wasn't me!" They all said at once. Raven trusted her friends, and, she could read their minds and saw they weren't lying.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this," Raven muttered as she exited her room, searching for my brothers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard my brothers scream. They exited Raven's room and saw Raven levitating as fast as she could after Luc Nick and Joel, who were running for their pitiful lives. They ran into a dead end. They all backed up against the wall when, Joel burst out laughing. (A/N weird I know, your about to be killed and you burst out laughing. My brothers really do that) Raven stopped for a second very confused.

"Why are you laughing? I'm about to kill you!" Raven said, anime sweat drop. Joel didn't stop laughing.

"Raven, please don't kill us!" Nick squeaked, "It washes out! With ice-cold water." She didn't notice that while she was paying attention to Nick, Joel and Luc, who was no longer holding Sam, had crept past her and ran as fast as they could toothier rooms.

"Hey! Where did the other little monsters go?" Raven said when she noticed that Nick was the only one there. Then while she was distracted, Nick sneaked past her.

"Arg! Now where did Nick go?" Raven said, obviously extremely frustrated. Then she levitated off to go take a shower.

"Ummmm, I think now I know why their mom and dad left so quickly." Robin said eyes a bit smaller but still not normal size.

"Yes, I believe I do too." Star said, apparently still shocked about Raven's hair being pink.

Somewhere else

Luc, Nick, and Joel were sitting in front of something, or, someone.

"My first plan was a success. Although Nick," The voice said angrily, "you blew it by telling her how to get it out! For that, you will be punished." Nick looked scared like Raven was chasing him again

"Please! Have mercy! Not that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So how did you guys like that chapter? It was a bit longer then the last one, so you should be happy.

**QUIZ TIME!**

**In what episode did Billy Numerous first appear in? Think hard, this one is tricky.**

Please review! Look, the pretty purple button, its right there! No one is looking, why not push it?

Thanks again Nimrochan for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**I'm having a bit of trouble, I can't think of a prank for Starfire. Also I'm not going to be updating for a while because my mom is due to have a baby any time. Also, the answer to my question was Billy Numerous first appeared in the episode 'Deception' If you don't believe me, watch it. Look for when their in combat class. When it shows the rest of the class, ( you know, not Cyborg Gixmo Jinx or Mamoth) When brother blood is talking to the people who were sitting on the stands, look on the far right-hand side, you should see him there. Guess it wasn't so easy huh?**

**Thanks for reviewing Certified Teen Titan.**


End file.
